


Confusion

by StupidIdiot1010



Category: NG (Visual Novel), NG - Fandom, 死印 | Shiin | Death Mark (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anger, Choking, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdiot1010/pseuds/StupidIdiot1010
Summary: Another Spirit Hunter:NG fanfiction. Akira had already (kindly) asked Seiji to not talk to him while he sorts out his feelings but of course he ignores it.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It was the last part if the class period where everyone had nothing to do but to talk amongst themselves and wait for the last bell to ring. Akira of course didn't want to take part in this and had already drifted off to sleep, on the other hand Seiji was chatting away with his fellow classmates. Seiji might not like talking to them because most of the time they were only attempting to butter him up but he had a reputation to keep and he'll be damned if he were to make a slip up before he even becomes boss. He makes sly glances over to Akira with the goal to make his way over to him when or if he wakes up before the bell rings so he can take a break from chatting. 

One of the people around him noticing that he was making glances towards Akira and asks "What's your relationship with...Ak-- Kijima?" Seiji who was caught off guard by the question that was not meant to flatter him keeps a silent smile while thinking of a way to answer it. What is their relationship? Seiji stares at the person who asked then at Akira, its a pretty complicated relationship but Akira had asked him to not cause him any trouble. 

"Well... " Seiji gives an almost dead cold smile "He's my best bud" glancing in Akira's direction he stands up, noticing that Akira had woken up and was shoving his textbooks back in his bag. "Yo, Buddy!" He shouts as Akira turns his head only enough to glance at Seiji then give a slight nod while closing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. Seiji doesn't sit down since he knows that Akira usually wakes up right before the bell rings and jokingly smacks him with his bag resulting in Akira giving him a slightly tired side glance. 

As the bell rings the students file out of the classroom, Seiji and Akira exiting first. They continue down the stairs and out of the school gate in almost complete silence before Akira finally chimes "What do you want, " glancing down at Seiji before promptly cracking his neck. 

"Just want to hang out with my best bud" Seiji responds and Akira scoffs in response. 

"Last time you said that I ended up beating an old guy half to death" Seiji gives a small chuckle before patting Akira's back. 

"Yeah sure, I really just want to hang out today since I have something to do tomorrow" Seiji says while speeding up a bit since Akira had begun to take wider strides in hopes to leave him behind. "Slow down there" he says with shallow breaths. 

They both continue down the sidewalk talking, mostly Seiji attempting to start conversation with Akira and Akira giving him short responses. When Akira realizes that Seiji had followed him back to his apartment he glances back at him. Seiji's usual chummy smile makes Akira a bit pissed. 

He unlocks his apartment door and steps inside when Seiji follows him, closing the door behind them Akira quickly grabs Seiji by the collar and slams him into the wall. Seiji let out a pained grunt before glancing at Akira. "What's your fucking deal" Akira narrows his eyes at Seiji and tightens his grip as Seiji seems to stare back at him unfazed. "I already told you that I didn't want to talk to you for a few days until I figure this out" his voice raspy and filled with anger as he grits his teeth. 

Seiji lifts up his hand and gingerly holds onto Akira's arm. "Yeah you did but... " Seiji winces a bit as Akira who only seems to get more pissed as the seconds go by lifts Seiji up a bit more. Though he'd have to admit that Akira does scare him a little he mostly feels an emotion that he can't really get a hold of as he feels his back pressed tightly against the wall, the feeling of Akira's warm hands clutching at his collar which in turn slightly pinches his throat, the gaze of hatred and confusion that Akira is currently being showered over him. 

Akira continues to gaze down at Seiji, a feeling of guilt suddenly being added to the already overflowing wave of emotion bouncing inside him. "I--" he scrunches his eyebrows together, before saying anything else Seiji shakily brings his arms to rest over Akira's shoulder and uses what strength he has to pull him into a slobbery kiss. Akira, getting pissed that Seiji would pull this stunt after he had already said that he was still a bit confused bites Seijis lip and pulling back. "You fucking bastard" he silently yells, trying not to make more noise than he already has since his neighbors are probably already alerted by the slamming noise he made earlier. 

Seiji chuckles and licks off the bit of blood off his lip as he glances at Akira, Akira thinking that he had finally gone insane when he twists Seijis collar and he let's out a muffled moan. They continue staring at eachother in silence before finally "You'll have to keep your voice down" Akira whispers before Seiji silently and slowly nods his head slightly. 

Akira releases his grip on Seijis collar and takes a few steps back, slipping off his gloves and throwing them onto his bed. He grabs Seiji roughly, walking towards his bed and throwing his pillow onto the floor. He moves the small table towards to make room in the middle of the room and tosses Seiji onto the pillow. Seiji hitting the pillow and glancing up at Akira who had already knelt down in front of him. 

Akira grabs both of Seijis hands and intertwines them with his, leaning forward and kissing Seiji. Seiji wiggles uncomfortably at first since the floor isn't his ideal spot to lay down on but quickly forgets how uncomfortable it feels when he suddenly has the need to breathe but Akira doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Seiji attempts to pry himself away from Akira, knowing that he wouldn't be able to win against his monster strength but hopes to somehow clue Akira in that br a thing through his nose isn't allowing enough oxygen into his body. As a few moments dad's Seiji can feel himself being welcomed to heaven's gate, losing his strength before finally relaxing his body to accept his newly given fate.

Just as Seiji closes his eyes Akira dramatically removes his lips from Seijis, Seiji taking in one of the biggest gasps of air he has ever done while Akira stares down at him with almost animal like eyes. 

Opening his eyes only for a moment Seiji glances up at Akira, meeting his gaze which causes his stomach to churn. He grips Akira's hands while gulping down some saliva, adverting his gaze from Akira's wild eyes and tracing down to his crotch. Seeing that the person who had rejected all of his advances for the past week and had told him to keep his distance was all rilled up because of the situation which just happened to involve him embarrassed Seiji. 

His face turns a pale pink, barely noticable but his reaction gives his embarrassment away. Akira moves his face closer to Seijis, the heat from his breath bouncing off of Seijis face. 

Knowing that this is a one in a life chance that may or may not have been given by God to him Seiji pushes down his embarrassment and loosens his grip on Akira's hand. "Aren't you going to continue" Seiji forces out in a hum as he attempts to look seducing enough for Akira to attack, in which he momentarily regrets when Akira moves his collared shirt with his teeth to expose his neck and begins sucking at the side of his neck.

Though he feels as if he is as going to be eaten Seiji can't help but to let out a small groan, instantly biting his bottom lip to prevent anything else from coming out. His intentions was to not let out any word sounds but by bitting his lip he only let out even weirder, oddly sexual groans and moans. Seiji tries to move his neck away from Akira but he only caused Akira to release his hand and grab the side of his head.

Seiji doesn't know what was going on in Akira's head, but what he did know was that what he had thought Akira was going to do when provoked sexually was a bit different than he expected. 

Akira removes his lips from Seijis neck and quietly moves down, shifting to sit upwards while quickly grasping at Seijis sides. Pulling Seiji upwards and pressing against his body as he stood up. "I don't want to lay on your bed" Seiji mutters unintentionally remembering how uncomfortable it was. There was a moment of silence before Akira clicks his tongue, walking towards an open space and pressing Seijis back against the wall. 

"Then hold on tight" Akira whispers, planting his head against the wall near Seijis ear. Akira places one arm under Seiji, holding him up before calmly going to undo his pants with his other hand. Seiji letting out a surprised yelp as Akira undoes his own pants as well, pressing both their crotches together. "Don't go yelping in my ear" Akira whispers again, shifting his head a little to better see Seiji while slowly wrapping his hand around both of their genitals. 

Seiji wrapped his legs around Akira's waist, getting a little more stable as he glances down at Akira's hand. He moves his hand gently to caress the tip of Akira's head, feeling a shiver flow through Akira's body through the legs that he had wrapped around him. Seiji continues to tease Akira before Akira grabs Seijis hand and forcefully places it into his own mouth. "Stop that..." Akira mumbles in between harsh breaths. 

Seiji tries to speak but having his fingers in his mouth makes that difficult.


End file.
